


代价-The Price

by Prileois



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prileois/pseuds/Prileois
Summary: 时间失控，没人迈出或退后那一步。只有一个妄图推动天际，一个深埋寻找结局。而只有当其中一人停下步伐的一瞬间，才即将有人为此付出代价。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Kal-El|Superman INJ/Bruce Wayne|Batman Earth-0
Kudos: 22





	代价-The Price

“你想问什么？”

卡尔的眼中流露出一丝红光，但很快便压制了下去。他感应到了有人打开了房间外的监控器，但这次他却仁慈的容忍了这种违反命令的行为，甚至在布鲁斯的沉默下他都仍旧好心情的重复着他先前的语句。

“我能看出你的一无所知，如果你希望知道什么——询问我是最好的选择。”

但人间之神少有的仁慈中布鲁斯却仍旧是沉默。

他的面色不改，似乎一切如常。而唯一几个能够展露他现在正在一场被强迫的情事中的，除了痛苦和快感交加的刺激使他难抑吐露的喘息外便只剩下了眼角旁染上的艳色。

他的双手被高拷在牢房吊顶，制服上衣被自胸前撕裂，剩余的衣料狼狈的挂着腰侧，下装也以及被褪了干净。但却不知是出自卡尔的趣味或是他一瞬间的急躁，他的手套和靴子都仍旧完好，黑色的套具覆盖在赤裸的肌肤上，交杂着汗水竟映出了别样的色情。

而此时带着那张和他所认识的超人没什么区别的面容的人正揽着他的腿弯，将欲望深埋在他的体内。用常人所难以接受的力度和长度蹂躏着柔软的穴肉，甚至是用抱有观赏欲意的视线欣赏着布鲁斯裸露的躯体和颤抖的膝节。

那个他所尊敬的，明日之城的守护者正和他在狭小的监牢中交合。

「他」已经疯了。

“你疯了。”布鲁斯启唇，却在敏感点的顶撞下转口碾为含糊的音节，肺腔氧气在急促的喘息下疯狂的流失，雪白的齿节轻启猩红的舌尖若隐若现。

骤然，一颗汗珠沿着他的下颌滑下，随即沿着裸露的前胸滑落一道水光。

但还未及汗水没入残余的衣料，便被卡尔俯身含入口中，包括胸前那片光滑的肌理。

淫靡的水声持续着，卡尔并没有回话，但布鲁斯却能感受到，在他的体内卡尔愈发涨大的部位。

这是他的威胁，他想告诉布鲁斯，这些还未到头。而当他想要这么做时，他能够点燃任何一个人。

但布鲁斯也同样以沉默相对，被一层薄汗覆盖的喉结滚动着吞咽稀薄的空气，他缓缓的别开了头，展露出如同过往的冷漠和拒绝。

“是，我疯了。”卡尔说。他并没有等太久，现在的他对蝙蝠侠的看法多不过无情和执拗。

但他的眼中依然有些许几不可查的光芒消失在了浑浊的蓝色中。

“你准备将我抓捕归案吗？”

布鲁斯似乎终于得偿所愿的激怒了他，他眼中的冰冷几乎化为实质，他抬手缓缓攥住了着布鲁斯吊在空中的手腕。

“——用你的身体。”

新一轮的攻势袭来，从未触及的冲撞力度和让布鲁斯几乎难以喘息的大小让他从没有这么了解钢铁之躯的真实意义。

而从未承受过的，被支配的错觉却将他紧压的防备破开一条缝隙。

他能明确的感受到理智的消逝，这让他显然了从未有过的惶恐，他不愿意承认或许有任何一刻他将无法拒绝超人所带来的欲望。

在未经抚弄下他的欲望已然隆起，裸露的肌肤也由于性爱而微微泛红，但他的面容似乎仍旧冷漠而沉静，注视卡尔的目光像极了无情的审判，或者是旁观者对于跳梁小丑的漠视。

“试试看。”他这么说。

但当卡尔的手按在了布鲁斯身后的墙上拨弄了两下，当他被高吊在半空中的双手又被拉高半英尺，他全身的重量和支撑都来自于卡尔托在他腰间的手和交接的性器时，布鲁斯引以为傲的忍耐力没有帮助他太久。

他几乎称得上失控的表情展露了一瞬间的失态，当那灼烫而有力的撞击狠狠的掠过前列腺顶入内腔，当交缠的腔肉被抽插的性器勾连溢出透明的清液时，自神经中渗透的释放仍是令他抑制不住的拢下颤抖的睫羽，挤出几不可闻的沙哑喘息。

布鲁斯似乎呻吟出了声，似乎仍旧忍耐着。

他支持身体的，紧握着锁链的手已经鼓起了清晰的青筋，但他却不得不仍旧徒劳的依靠悬空的吊索来让自己不必深深的吃下身下坚硬而灼烫的欲望。

但卡尔却并未动摇，他轻轻吻去布鲁斯眼睫上滚上的生理泪光，对准那个能够令黑暗骑士颤抖的方位缓缓的松开托住他腰侧的手。

而在此前从未被开发的隐秘地界就被鼓胀的欲望碾过前列腺随后直直的进入最深的地界。

如同电击般的，一瞬间的失控让几乎从未展现过脆弱和无助的蝙蝠侠吐出了一声短暂的呻吟和细细的泣音。

而这却彻底摧毁了那副独属于蝙蝠侠的孤傲，布鲁斯始终极力维持的忍耐终于崩塌。细细的水光沿着布鲁斯因难以喘息而轻启的唇瓣落下，随即白浊喷涌，落在卡尔的红蓝相间的战服之上，随后缓缓的滑落至交合处，显眼至极。

布鲁斯似乎陷入了震惊的失神，泛着红晕的眼尾压下了冷漠的错觉，在精神和肉体的刺激下，他终于被剥去了淡漠和隐忍的外衣。

布鲁斯开始无意识的配合着，在脱力下的状态却像极了从未展现过的乖顺姿态，而他挂在卡尔肩上的双腿也已经除了无力的颤抖外再难移动，清晰的青紫印记落在他覆盖着疤痕的腰身，被交杂的汗水划出一道道水痕。

那双终日泛着冷光的双眼裹上了细细泪珠，残余的理智下布鲁斯仍旧压抑着口中的呻吟，却不知这些无意滚落的呜咽才展露他如今的脆弱。

而这副模样是卡尔从未见过的艳色。

卡尔轻轻的用指尖摹挲他咬至苍白的唇瓣，慢慢加力，直到一丝血色漫出，而布鲁斯却仍然仿若温顺的承受着。

他曾经从未想过伤害他，甚至从未舍得……

占有他。

“我什么都不需要你为我做。”

卡尔抬手分开布鲁斯咬紧的唇肉，将放软的指尖探入了他的口中。自成为至高议员后便覆盖着漠然和漫不经心双眼终于展露了几丝深沉的感情，他看着布鲁斯，像是看着曾经，又像是仅仅看着这个他无法奢望的现在。

他平淡的忍耐着指尖被咬紧的疼痛，注视着，随后露出了一抹近乎虔诚的表情，声音未出口便化在呼吸间。

他似乎并未期待，但声尾却裹上的无意识的沙哑，和转瞬即逝的温柔。

他说。

“布鲁斯，叫我的名字。”

无人应答。

如同废墟之间，塔楼之下，深夜之中再也不会应声的，那个「曾经」的，最好的「朋友」。

只一瞬间，卡尔突然觉得有些迷茫，但却仅仅是一瞬间。

他缓缓松开手下覆着青紫的手腕，抬掌拧断禁锢着布鲁斯的锁链。

忽然间，一只仍然带着颤抖的手拧住了卡尔的披风。

布鲁斯的双眼仍然紧闭着，低沉且清冷的语调裹上了情欲中的沙哑，却似乎是不由自主的唤出了另一个名字。

那个除了至高议员和卡尔艾尔以外的名字，那个久违的名字。

“克拉克。”

卡尔顿了一瞬，但他的表情却没有丝毫变化，甚至是眉心展露出的冷漠。他仍旧顾自的将布鲁斯手上的锁链拧断，随后将泛着淤青的双腕轻轻搭在布鲁斯赤裸的胸前。卡尔仍旧喘息着，似乎仍旧在不带有任何克拉克情感的强迫他曾经极为珍视的人。但他轻托布鲁斯腰侧的手却顿住了，平凡的，普通的顿住了。他沉默着，随后第一次抬手揽住了那个不属于他的布鲁斯，将头缓缓埋在了对方的肩窝。

他知道面前的人是谁，他知道。

他知道，这不是他渴望的那个人，他渴望的那个人永远不会回来。

但在那一瞬间他却只是轻声回应道。

“我在这，布鲁斯，我在这。”

一道水光安静而迅速的划过相抵的前额，随即没入黑暗。


End file.
